Never Apart 2
by CokeFreak
Summary: Harry has graduated from Hogwarts, defeated Voldemort what now...
1. Together Again

"Sirius **__**

Alright I know I said I wouldn't do another Never Apart but I got this idea in Religion class and I thought it was pretty cool. I will keep adding parts; I have a lot of it written just not typed. Hope u enjoy, please r/r. I know there are mistakes too, I really try and get rid of them. I don't own any of the characters either.

"Sirius! Have you seen my dress robes?" Harry a 20 year old yelled down the stairs. 

  
"In your closet!" a man about 45 yelled up the stairs.

  
"I already looked there!" Harry yelled back.

"Look again!" yelled Sirius Black. He chuckled and looked at the man sitting at the table in the kitchen. "Prongs never could find anything either."

Up in the room, Harry Potter limped around. He looked in his closet and found them. He put them on and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed; his life had changed so much during the last three years. He had graduated from Hogwarts three years ago. He had become an Auror and just two years ago he had been captured and it ended with a duel, him and Lord Voldemort. Somehow, he had defeated Voldemort but it left him just about dead. Sirius and Hermione had been the ones who found him, and it was because of Hermione's quick thinking that he was still alive today. She had studied to become a Healer and she was able to stabilize him until he got to St. Mungo's. Just a few weeks ago he had been released from St. Mungo's after a year of recovering.

And now today he was going to Hogwarts, back to where everything began.

There was a feast in his honor at Hogwarts to celebrate the downfall of the Dark Lord. It had been delayed until Harry was able to attend. It seemed just yesterday doctors had told him he wouldn't walk again…

"Harry! Hurry up!" Sirius called up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Harry said. "I'm not as young as I used to be." He came out of his room and started walking down the stairs. He walked slowly, one step at a time limping. He didn't have a lot of feeling in his right leg anymore. Sirius watched him; it seemed so long ago that he was running around chasing Ron and Hermione. He thanked God he was even able to walk. For about a year at St. Mungo's the doctors had said a lot, one was he would never walk again, but Harry who of course was a Potter didn't let anyone tell him that and he worked at it everyday. 

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.

  
"Floo Powder."

"Oh I hate Floo Powder," Harry complained.

"Can you Apparate?" Sirius asked.

"Haven't tried it yet," answered Harry and Sirius handed him a pot. He took it, limped to the fireplace, took some out and threw it in the fire. "HOGWARTS!" he yelled clearly and limped in…

Harry landed hard on the floor and he grunted as he got up.

"Mr. Potter," a voice said. A woman stood by the door wanting for people to arrive. 

  
Harry looked at her, she had gray hair tied in a tight bun, "Hello Professor McGonagall."

"Oh Harry," she said. "Call me Minvera, I'm no longer your teacher."

Sirius came right them, with Remus behind him.

"Oh Sirius, I'm so good you've been proven innocent," Minvera said hugging him. 

"I've been free for 2 years," He said laughing.

"And like I've had time to congratulate you." Minvera said with a small laugh.

"Anyone else here?" Remus asked.

"The Minster, a few Aurors, that's it." Minvera said. "How are you feeling Harry, do you want to rest?"

"No, I'll be all right," Harry answered.

"Then let's go to the Great Hall," Minvera said and they went off.

"I trust you have been well," Harry said walking beside her.

"Very busy," she replied. But well. I'll never see how Albus was able to do it."

"He was one in a million," Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter!" someone said as they reached the Great Hall.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry said hugging him. "I mean Minister Weasley."

"Oh Harry, please call me Arthur," Mr. Weasley said. His red hair was completely gray now. He was still tall and thin. "You look well."

"As do you." Harry said.

"You must come over some day," Arthur said. "Molly still worries about you."

Harry laughed, "I'm surprised she didn't die of worry. After what happened."

"Almost did, to tell you the truth," Arthur laughed too.

"HARRY!" a woman, yelled. Harry turned to look at the door. He smiled. 

"Hermione," he whispered. A woman with brown hair and with blue dress robes on kissed him as she reached him. He hugged her.

"Its good to see you," Hermione said still hugging him.

"You look wonderful tonight," said Harry. He took her hand.

"Oh hello Professor McGonagall," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Good evening Hermione," Minvera replied.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Busy but well," Minvera replied. "And you?"

"Wonderful! I love my job at the Prophet!"

"Potter!" a growl came from the door. A heavily scarred man stood in the door with a cane. He was hunched over, leaning heavily on the cane. "Glad your well."

"Alastor," Harry said smiling. "You are well?"

"As well as it can be expected," he replied walking towards them.

People kept coming in and greeting him. It was tiring. Seeing this Minvera said that dinner was ready and they should all sit. 

"Harry, I'd like you to take this seat," Minvera said offering the chair in the middle, the golden one.

"That's your chair," Harry protested. "The Headmistress chair."  


"Albus's chair, you should have it for tonight."

"If you wish," Harry said and sat down. Minvera sat down on the right of him and Arthur on the other side. There were three long tables in the shape of a box missing one side. 

Minvera stood up; "I'd like to welcome everyone here tonight. Especially Mr. Potter, who as everyone thought there was no chance he would be able to make it. He is the reason we are here, to finally celebrate the downfall of the Dark Lord with him, the one who defeated him. As Albus used to say, "Tuck in."

Everyone laughed and started to eat as the food appeared. At first Harry just ate and then he took a look around at everyone. He saw many familiar faces, Alastor Moody, Arthur, Hermione, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, many of his school friends, and it seemed everyone but the man he missed most. Ron… Ron had died in one of the battles, he was an Auror, he Ron and Hermione had been a team and he watched Ron die while trying to duel a Death Eater. A Death Eater had come up behind him and performed the Killing Curse… he still had dreams about it today. The Death Eater he had found out was no other than Peter Pettigrew. In revenge of Ron's death, Harry was able to capture Pettigrew and after Voldemort's downfall he had confessed everything, making Sirius an innocent man.

They were finished with dinner when Arthur got up, "Hello everyone. I welcome you all. Now that Mr. Potter is among us, I'd like to present something to him, something he has deserved every since he was a small boy. Minvera thought this would be an excellent time to give it to him. Mr. Potter, if you could stand up." Harry stood and faced Arthur.

"Mr. Harry James Potter, son of the brave James Potter and Lily Potter who gave their lives to save you, I present to you the Order of Merlin 1st class. Your parents also have this award, though I'm not sure if you were aware of that. Most of you remember James, we thought we had seen the bravest with James, but we were all proved wrong with Mr. Harry Potter. Congratuations Mr. Potter."

He handed Harry a medal and Harry looked at him, "Thank you Minister." Everyone clapped and Harry saw the flash of a camera.

"Well while awards are being given out, Albus would have given anything to be here. But as always he thought ahead and he told me what to say and what to present. I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Minvera looked at Harry. "Albus kept many things from you, I'm sure you know that. He wanted me to give this you once you had defeated the Dark Lord, he thought once you had done that you had completed the thing your parents and so many died for. So he wanted you to have this." She gave him a thin box.

He looked at her and opened it up; there were two wands inside. Harry gasped and held them up for everyone else to see. Sirius gasped along with Remus. "My parents?" He asked McGonagall.

"Yes, the one of the left is your fathers, the one of the right is Lily's," someone said behind him. It was Sirius. "I could tell you that a mile away."

Harry held them tight. "Thank you."

  
Everyone started clapping. Minvera silenced them, "When you were a 2nd year, you pulled a sword out of the Sorting Hat when you had to fight a 16 year Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. And now I give you that sword back because it belongs to your descendant Godric Gryffindor." She held it out.

"Is that why I could defeat him, cause I'm related to Gryffindor?"

"Yes and the reason he wanted you dead at an early age. All your family has been in Gryffindor." Minvera said.

Harry took the wand and looked at it. It seemed decades ago he had been 12 years old. He had been so scared, so young then. Everyone cheered.

People got up to congratulate him. He talked to Fred and George Weasley, who were very successful in their joke business. He kept looking over their shoulders though, at Hermione who was talking to Arthur.

It was hours later; people were starting to leave. Harry slumped in a chair; he was so tired of talking. Minvera sat down beside him.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Yes, very tired though," he admitted.

"Maybe its not the right moment to ask you then but I'd like to offer you a job."

"I need one of those don't I?" Harry laughed tiredly. "I'd forgot."  


"I'd like you to become the Transfiguration teacher and be the Deputy Headmaster."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you something, I'll never step out of Albus's shadow," Minvera admitted. "Half of what I do, he told me to do. He was picky when he became Headmaster. It took him all the summer for him to find a new Transfiguration teacher. He wanted to make sure whoever took over was good. He picked me and sometimes I wonder why.

He knew he was going to die, he spent so much time preparing for it. We had many meetings. One of them was about the new Deputy. With Voldemort around, who could he trust? Who was most likely not to be a traitor? Who else but you. He told me, if you lived, he wanted you to take over my job as Deputy, he wanted you to teach."

"He said that?" asked Harry.

"Every word," said Minvera.

"Minvera, I don't know. I had plans," Harry said.

"When I first became Deputy Headmistress, I was married. But it didn't work; my husband couldn't understand the work I had to do. But if you had a smart, caring woman who loved you with her whole heart and you loved her back with your whole heart, it could work."

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"You can see it all over your face," Minvera laughed. "Talk it over with her, Sirius and Remus."

"I will," Harry promised.

"Kiddo, ready to go?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," said Harry. "I'll send you an owl."

**

"What a night," Remus sighed sitting down on a chair back in their house.

"Very tiring," Harry agreed. "I'm going to bed."

"Night," Sirius smiled as he limped up the stairs. "It doesn't seem like we are all grown up and that's Prongs son."

"He looks exactly like Prongs," Remus said watching him too. "It's the like old days."

"Those were good times," Sirius said and went to bed.

**

Harry went to bed his head spinning. So many people he talked to, all the people he saw. And the wands he had gotten… his parents. He fell asleep dreaming…

**__**

"I've waited a long tie for this," Voldemort said. He and Harry were circling, wands out.

"You can't win Voldemort," Harry yelled.

"Oh but I can," Voldemort laughed. "IMPERIO!"

A nice sensation fell over him… he heard a voice in his head, "Drop your wand… drop your wand…"

"NEVER!" he yelled. "Expellimus!"

Voldemort blocked it, "CRUCIO!"

Harry yelled in pain, he fell on the ground. A stag jumped in front of him, it turned into Ron.

  
"NOOOOO!" Harry yelled. He woke with a start sweating all over.

**

The next morning Harry went down to breakfast. Sirius and Remus sat in the kitchen eating.

"Another bad dream?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded.

Remus picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth, "I'd better go."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Well school starts in 2 months and I have to talk to Minvera about my curriculum."

"You're teaching?" asked Harry.

"McGonagall asked me last night," Remus admitted. "Defense Against the Dark Arts of course."

"She asked me to teach too," Harry told them.

"What History of Magic so you teach about yourself and your descendants?" Sirius asked.

"Transfiguration," he said.

"Ah, I bet you will be Deputy."

"Dumbledore wanted it this way," Harry told them.

"What about a certain reporter?"

Harry blushed, "I don't know. I haven't seen her for 2 years, expect last night."

"Harry, she's waiting for you, ask her out." Sirius told him.

"Who'd say no to you?" Remus joked.

"What about the job?" Harry said changing the subject.

"We aren't your parents, your choice," said Sirius.

"I'll go owl Minvera now."

**

"This is very nice," Hermione whispered. It was two nights later, Harry and Hermione had just finished dinner and now they were walking in a Muggle park. 

"I'm glad you like it," Harry said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Its good to be walking with you again," she said smiling at him.

"Its good to be alive, with you," Harry grinned at her.

"Oh how do I love you," she laughed.

"Then marry me Hermione," Harry stopped walking.

"What?" she stopped too and looked him confused.

"Hermione I love you. I asked you to marry me."

"Harry, that was very random," Hermione started walking again.

"Oh was it?" Harry replied and he took something out of his pocket. He flashed it in front of Hermione and let her see it.

"Oh Harry," Hermione squeaked and turned to face him. " Oh yes, I will!"

"Really?" Harry asked grinning.

"I love you Harry," Hermione kissed him.

"Then we have to talk," Harry said taking her hand. "I'm taking a position at Hogwarts, Transfiguration teacher and Deputy. Is that all right?"

  
"You mean I have to go back to Hogwarts, the largest settlement of house elves, with all its secret passageways and beautiful pictures?" She looked angry.

  
"I thought you loved Hogwarts." Harry said sighing.

"Oh Harry, I'd love to!" Hermione yelled, "I love Hogwarts!" 

"Let's go tell Sirius and Remus!" Harry said. 

**

"Harry!" Sirius entered the room. "I thought Hogwarts was big!"

"What do you mean?" Harry was straightening his black dress robes.

"The place is packed! We moved everyone outside but I wouldn't be surprised if the Giant Squid got some food today. Someone might fall in." 

It was Harry's wedding day. Minvera had offered Hogwarts to him since it was the summer. It seemed everyone in the wizarding world had come. 

"Is Hermione ready?" Harry asked. He took a comb, looked in the mirror and put it down, "It will be no use, I've never been able to do anything with it."

Sirius laughed, "James said that on his wedding day. His hair used to drive Lily mad. She always wanted to cut it. Hermione is ready."

"And so am I!" Harry replied. "Do I look all right."  
  
"You look as good as James, though that scar isn't very attracting."  


"If I could I would get rid of it," Harry replied. "Lets go."

Sirius let Harry go but Harry stopped, "Are you okay this with. I mean, well you were my father's best man, but I can't think of anyone else I would rather have with me up there expect you."

"Harry, yeah it will bring back memories, but I'm honored. And I'm still trying to make up for those 12 years I wasn't with you. Anything you said, I'll do."

Harry hugged him, "Thank you Sirius."

"Don't get mushy on me," Sirius laughed.

It seemed one second he was walking out there with Sirius, and then next he was kissing Hermione, his wife. The wedding was gone in a second. He was glad she was the one who had to walk up the aisle, he really didn't want everyone staring at him while he limped up. 

After the ceremony the party began. The house elves had out done themselves with the food. Tables had been set up outside and everyone sat down to eat. Harry and Hermione sat in the middle with Hermione's parents and Sirius on the other sides of him. Arthur Weasley and Minvera sat beside Sirius and Remus. After they ate Harry stood up, "Everyone, I hate to spoil the good party but I'd like to make a toast." He looked around and his eyes settled on Sirius.

"No offense to my wonderful godfather Sirius Black, but there is man that should be here today, no its Albus Dumbledore though he should be here, it was my best friend growing up Ron Weasley." He looked at Hermione; "Ron like so many gave his life up for the cause to get rid of Lord Voldemort. He once said, "It's just like chess, you have to make sacrifices, and he like so many were sacrifices. I'd like to toast to be in the honor of Ron Weasley, and all those who died in Lord Voldemort's first and second time of power. To my parents, and to those who lost their parents." He looked at Neville, he had never told him he knew about his parents. "To all those who were hurt by the lose of their families." He held his glass higher.

  
Everyone said, "To those who sacrificed their lives, to all those who were hurt by Lord Voldemort." Harry had to smile; most people did say his name.

"I'd like to make a toast, as the best man for the second time!" Sirius stood up. "I was best man in James Potter's wedding and for the toast I would like to say, "Long live Dungbombs and the Boy Who lived!"

Harry laughed. He shook his head at Sirius. Remus sighed and looked behind Sirius, "He said the Long live Dungbombs at your father's wedding."

"And now, I have a surprise for Harry Potter," Sirius said. "For a year he was recovering at St. Mungo's. He still hasn't tried to do many things, one of them is fly. So as his wonderful godfather and Best man, Harry the Pitch is waiting for you."

Harry looked at Sirius, "I don't think I can anymore."

"Harry, the famous Seeker, you never forget how to fly."

"I don't have a broom," he protested. But Sirius had lifted him to his feet. 

"Lets go!" Sirius called to the crowd. "Get your seats in the stands!"

"Sirius!" Harry protested. 

"Harry," Minvera came up to him. "No one told you but he made James swim in the lake in January. This should be easy to what James did."

The crowd made their way to the Pitch. In the center of the Pitch was Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelica Johnson, Katie Bell and Fred and George Weasley.

Harry looked at Sirius; "You planned all this?"

"Of course, I take job of Best Man seriously."

Fred walked up to him, "Your broom Harry." He held out the Firebolt.

"Where did you find this? I put it away."

"And I took it back out." Sirius said. "Up you get."  
  
"Sirius my leg," said Harry.

"Your not running are you?" replied Sirius.

The rest of the team got on their brooms. Harry looked at Sirius and then Hermione and got on. 

"Lets go," Oliver Wood cried. Harry worried kicked off. His leg hurt from the kick off. 

"Wow!" he called, "I'm flying!"

He raced Fred around the Pitch. Cheers rang around the Pitch. He felt wonderful. He dived and flew around the goal posts. The Firebolt was still working wonderfully. 

"Harry!" Sirius called. "Come here."

Harry dived to where Sirius was. Faster, faster, he felt like his was racing the Snitch. Just as he reached Sirius's head he pulled up. Everyone was cheering.

"The other team is here," Sirius said laughing. Harry looked; a team in orange was walking towards him. 

"Sirius."

"The Chudley Cannons, in honor of Ron."

"You've outdone yourself," Harry said slapping him on the back.

"Mr. Potter, an honor," one of the Cannons stepped up. "I'm Captain of the team."  


"Hello, welcome."  
  
"Congratuations Mr. Potter on your marriage," the Captain said.

"Captains," a woman said. A woman stood holding the box of the balls. It was the Quidditch teacher at Hogwarts.

Wood and the Cannons captain shook hands. Harry and the others mounted their brooms. A whistle blew and Harry kicked off again. He went higher than anyone and soared off.

"Katie Bell of Gryffindor takes the Quaffle," said a familiar voice. Harry looked in the box; Lee Jordan was doing the commentary. He had heard that Jordan was doing the commentary for professional Quidditch matches now. Harry laughed and continued to look for the Snitch

15 minutes later the score was 50-30 in favor of the Cannons. Harry knew he had to get the Snitch, the Cannon Chasers were too good. Oliver Wood who had played in the same league as the Cannons was used to the speed but no one else was.

  
And then he saw it, the Snitch. Harry dove, the Snitch was flying near the ground. He heard a Bludger coming behind him. He laid flat on his broom and reached. His hand was getting nearer, he opened it as wide as he could and he put it around the Snitch closing his hand tightly. Everyone cheered. Harry turned and faced Sirius. He was cheering madly. Hermione was up in the box with Lee Jordan. He blew her a kiss.

  
Fred and George Weasley hugged him, "Still got it ey!"

He could still fly he hadn't lost it. It was a wonderful time…

**__**

Well that's part 1, I don't know how many parts there will be… the next one should be up in a day or two. Thank you for reading… please r/r


	2. Professor Potter

"Sirius **__**

Here's part 2. I hope you like it. I know there are grammar errors, I try so hard to find them all! Please r/r. I don't own any of the characters, expect the teachers I made up… 

Three weeks later Harry and Hermione stood in the kitchen with two trunks next to them. Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table. 

"Are you going to be all right by yourself?" Harry asked.

"You think I'm staying around here?" Sirius laughed. "I'll be at Hogwarts everyday with you three there."

"Well, we'd better go," Harry said. "Minvera is waiting for us in Hogsmeade."

"Are you ready to disapparate?" Hermione asked gently.

"Yes, I'll be all right," Harry replied.

"I'll bring the trunks with me," said Hermione.

Harry disapparated first. He apparted in Hogsmeade outside of the Three Broomsticks. Harry held the side of the building, he still hadn't recovered all his power and strength yet. Hermione appeared next to him with the trunks.

"Ah Harry, Hermione," Minvera said walking out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Hello Minvera," Harry said cheerfully.

"I have your room all set," Minvera reported to them. "And the carriage is over there to take us to Hogwarts." Harry performed a simple levitating spell and they walked to the carriage with the trunks gliding behind them.

At Hogwarts Minvera let them up 5 flights of stairs to a picture of a wizard, at the end of the corridor. "Potter resistance," she said to the picture and it swung open.

"Minvera," Hermione gasped.

  
"Nice," Harry said looking around. They were in a large room; there was a sofa and 4 large seats all around the huge fireplace. A person could have fit in it, it was so big. There was a desk and a table with chairs around it.

There were three doors. Harry opened one, there was a large 4-poster bed with curtains around it. There were two dressers, a closet and a large mirror. Harry looked out the window, the lake was below.

  
"How beautiful," Hermione whispered.

The next room was a study, the walls were lined with books. A large desk stood by the window. 

"You've outdone yourself," Harry told Minvera.

The next door was opened and a large bathroom was there. It held bot a shower and a bath with different laucets.

"Minvera, this is too much," Hermione said as they came back into the living room.

"I see you like it," she laughed.

"It's wonderful," Hermione breathed.

"Harry can I see you in my office?" Minvera asked.

"Work begins now," Harry shrugged to Hermione. "Will you be all right unpacking?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "Get to work Professor Potter."

"Good bye then Mrs. Potter," Harry laughed and walked away with Minvera.

"Well Harry, school begins in just a few weeks. I'd like you to meet the other teachers. Most of the teachers you won't know. When Voldemort attacked Hogsmeade a few teachers died."

Harry nodded, Lord Voldemort had tried to attack Hogwarts but the teachers and a few Aurors met him in Hogsmeade. Flitwick and Spout had been killed and Dumbledore had been weakly greatly. He had died three months before Voldemort had been killed.

"There are new teachers for Herbology, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Quiddithch."

"I know Remus of course," Harry responded.

"Of course," Minvera said and they entered her office. They walked down a flight of stairs and entered her office. "Good afternoon." She said to the other people in the room.

"Good afternoon," Harry greeted them too.

"Harry, you of course know Neville," Minvera said. "He is teaching Herbology."

"Neville, good to see you!" said Harry shaking his hand.

"Harry, glad you're here," he responded. Harry and Neville had been Aurors but they had never worked together. He was tall now, with a few scars, he was very different from the boy he had known at school.

"Harry, this is Professor Mullen," Minvera said. "She teaches Charms, Professor Morgan, he teaches Potions, and Professor Kalter who teaches Quidditch."

"Nice to meet all of you," Harry said shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter," they said while they shook hands.

"Neville is head of Hufflepuff, Morgan, Ravenclaw, Mullen, Slytherin and you have Gryffindor."

"It seems I have all your old jobs," Harry laughed.

"Yes it does," she laughed too.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked.

"It was the full moon last night," Minerva told him.

"Ah yes, I forgot about that," said Harry.

"Well it's almost dinner time," Minvera told them. "I'll let you go back to your work."

Harry headed back to his new room. Hermione was in there reading a book.

"Hermione," Harry said looking around. "You did a good job of making it look like home."

They looked up at the mantelpiece. There were many pictures all of them moving around. They were of Ron, Hermione and Harry went they had graduated and become Aurors. There were pictures of Sirius, Remus and Harry. Hermione's parents, Harry's parents, Harry flying and the middle one was a picture from their wedding.

"I'm glad you like it," she said hugging him. "How did your meeting go?"

"I met the other teachers," Harry told her. "Neville is teaching Herbology."

"Oh, I'll have to talk to him and the others," Hermione said excitingly. "Oh and I've set it up with the Prophet, they will send me assignments and I'll write them here. I'll do most everything here."

"That's good, which desk do you want then?" Harry asked.

"The study is yours," Hermione said smiling. "There is something in there for you all ready."

Harry looked at her and went into the study. He was too shocked to speak. In the place where one of the bookcases was, there was now a glass case there. Harry stepped in front of it. His Firebolt was in there, and so was another broom. Two sets of old Quidditch robes were in there and two wands. There were three Order of Merlin first class awards too.

"Like it?" a familiar voice asked behind him. 

Harry wheeled around; Sirius sat in one of the chairs watching him. "Hello Sirius."

"I've been here for awhile waiting for you to come in," Sirius got up. "I've been waiting to give you your wedding present."

Harry looked at the case again with Sirius by his side. 

"Those were your father's Quidditch robes and his broom. I put the wands in there too, along with the medals."

"Thank you Sirius," Harry hugged him. "How did you get these?"

"After I left you in your third year I looked for a place to hide and I stumbled upon the old Potter mansion. I saw them and I knew they were for you."

"This means a lot to me," Harry said.

"Look I have to go," Sirius said. "Last night was the fill moon, Moony is at the house recovering."

"Good bye Sirius," Harry said. "And thank you."  


"No problem," Sirius said and they hugged. He left after that.

Hermione can into the study, "Dinner time."

"All right, lets go," Harry took her hand. "Its been a wonderful day."

"There are many more to come," Hermione said squeezing his hand. 

They went down to dinner still holding hands.

"Well look who it is," Neville said laughing when he saw Hermione.

"Hello Neville," Hermione greeted him. "Harry had told me you were teaching now."

Hermione was introduced to everyone and they took their seats next to Minerva. Minerva and Hermione talked exciting about their new living conditions and the Prophet.

That night Harry and Hermione were both reading in the living room. The clock stuck 11:00pm. Harry got up, "I'm going to bed," he yawned.

"I'll come too," Hermione said and put down her book. 

"Well first night in our new room," Harry laughed.

Hermione smiled, "I hope its as comfortable as it looks."

Laughing Harry half limped, half ran to the bed and jumped and landed on the bed. "Sure feels comfortable.' He hit the bed, "See what you think."   
  
She came over and sat down. Harry took her and played with her hair, "Comfortable?" 

"Only if I move over a little bit," she laid her head of his chest and he held her. "This is much better." She laughed.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Harry whispered in her ear.

  
"Um… remind me," Hermione whispered back…

**

The weeks went by quickly and suddenly it was September 1st. Harry spent the day making sure the school was cleaned and his speech to the 1st years was okay.

At 6:00pm, the train came in and Harry went to the Entrance Hall to wait for the 1st years. Soon there was a knock on the door. 

Harry opened the door and looked into Hagrid's smiling face, "Thank you Hagrid."

Hagrid winked at him and handed over the 1st years. Silently he led them to a small room outside the Great Hall. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said looking around. Most of the students were gawking at him, "I am Professor Harry Potter, the new Transfiguration teacher, Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor House. You will be joining the other students in a moment but before you take your place in the Great Hall you must be sorted. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each House has produced dozens of talented wizards and witches. Your triumphs here will learn you house points while any rule breaking you lead to you losing House points. At the end of the year when the House Cup is rewarded I hope you will take credit if it is your house that does win. I will be right back, I have to make sure everything is ready." Harry said and turned around only to be face to face with Hermione. 

"They're ready for you," she said gently. 

"Right," said Harry. "Let's go." He told the 1st years.

They entered the Great Hall. Many of the 1st years gasped. Harry collected the Sorting Hat and the stool. He put in front of the scared, nervous first years. The Hat opened its brim and sung its song. 

"When I call your name, please step forward, put the Hat on and sit on the stool," Harry told them when the Hat had finished its song.

He started calling names. He studied each student, smiling at the new Gryffindors and wondering if the new Slytherins knew about their House. Finally it was done and he could sit down. It was now time for Minerva to speak. Harry took his seat next to Hermione who squeezed his hand and smiled at him. When Minvera stopped speaking they started eating. Harry talked with Hermione and Minerva. He enjoyed the feast greatly.

"Now that we are all fed I have a few things to say. We have a new teacher. I'm sure you have all noticed that Harry Potter is here. He is the new Transfiguration teacher."

Everyone clapped; some stood up to see him better.

"A note to all that no magic in the corridors and stay away from the Forbidden Forest. Well off to bed everyone!" Minerva called and they went off.

"Congratuations on your first Sorting," Hermione kissed him. 

"Come on," Harry took her hand. "I'll race you back." And he raced off, half limping, half running with Hermione behind him. 

**

Harry unlocked the Transfiguration door the next morning and went in. He paced the room… his first class was going to start in 10 minutes. He had 1st year Gryffindors first.

Soon they piled in looking scared. They took their seats and waited. When the bell rang Harry stood up, "Good morning class. I am Professor Harry Potter."

"Can we see your scar?" one boy blurted out.

Harry looked at him, "This is not a class about me but Transfiguration." He told them.

"How did you defeat You-Know-Who?" one scared looking girl asked.

"We are here to study Transfiguration," Harry said louder. But no one was listening, they were all gapping at him. He felt his forehead, his hair had moved a little bit and he could only guess that his scar was showing.

"Now class Transfiguration-"

"Is it true you helped Sirius Black escape Azkaban," someone asked.  
  
"Now please take out your quills and copy this down," Harry tried to go on.

The class went on like this… it was wearing Harry out. They didn't learn anything. When the bell finally rang he slumped in his chair. He looked to see who he had next. He had a break. He got up and went back to his room. Hermione would know what to do. He found her talking into the fire. When she saw him come in and lay on the sofa she told them man she'd be back.

"Harry, what's the matter?" she lay on the sofa next to him. She laid her head on his chest.

"I can't teach Hermione," he sighed playing with her hair.

"Nonsense Harry," Hermione said. "Tell me what happened."

"Hermione, all they cared about was my stupid scar." Harry told her. "They didn't learn anything."

"Harry, you just have to be stern with them. Take points off if they ask you. Let them know you won't take any nonsense," Hermione told him.

"Thank you," Harry said. "I love you."  


"I love you too," she replied.

In Harry's next lesson he had 5th year Ravenclaws and no one bothered him about his scar or anything.

**

Two weeks later, on Saturday Harry had finally gotten Hermione out of Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus who had been hiding in Harry's study came out.

"We got the gifts you left at the house," Sirius told Harry.

"Good and I have reservations in Hogsmeade at the restaurant," Harry reported.

"She will love this," Remus said looking at the gift.

"She will be so surprised," Sirius laughed. "What a romantic guy you are."

"All right," Harry said, "I have the gift, the dinner, something to wear... anything else?"

"Something for her to wear?" Remus asked.

"Taken care of," Harry said. "Dobby is washing her best robes now."

"Sounds good," said Remus. "Anything we can do?"

"Stay as far away from Hogsmeade as you can," Harry laughed. "No tricks tonight."

"What?" Sirius asked appalled.

"I've heard stories!" Harry warned. "I'll curse you to next year if you play any jokes."

"Harry, I only did that when I was young," Sirius told him.

**

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked. They were both in their best robes and they were walking to Hogsmeade. It was a beautiful night, perfect for a nice walk.

"Honeydukes," Harry lied. "Have you forgotten what day it is?"

"September 19, my birthday," replied Hermione.

"So what better way to celebrate a birthday than going to Honeydukes and pigging out?" Harry laughed. "It sounds cool to me!"

Hermione laughed, "Harry James Potter, what is up your sleeve."

"My arm," he replied playfully.

"Oh, do you know how much I hate surprises!" said Hermione.

Harry laughed, "This is a good surprise, I promise you!"

They had reached Hogsmeade. Harry led her past the Three Broomsticks and Zonko's to a restaurant and they went in.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, your room is ready," the wizard at the front entrance said. He let them to a medium size room that was empty. There was a small table in the middle. There were candles all around and music playing in the background.

"Harry Birthday Mrs. Potter," Harry grinned.

"Oh Harry," she kissed him.

He pulled out her chair, "Take a seat." He went and sat down too, "Is this a good surprise?"

"Delightful," she replied softly. 

They ordered drinks and their dinners. They were left alone. Music was still playing in the background. Harry got up; "May I have this dance Mrs. Potter?"

"You may," she got up and they danced. "This is the best birthday I've had in awhile," she sighed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I'm here to help you celebrate it," Harry whispered and they kept dancing.

They danced until their dinners arrived. Harry's right leg killed but he didn't want to ruin Hermione's night. They ate and talked about past times and other people's birthday. When they finished Harry took a small package out of his pocket and gave it to her with a grin. She opened it looking shyly at Harry. It was a necklace and inside was a picture of her, Ron and Hermione when they had graduated Hogwarts.

"Look at the back," he told her.

__

To my dearest Hermione,

On your 21st birthday

Yours truly

Harry

"Harry thank you," she got up and hugged him. "This is the best night."

"I'm glad you like it," he replied and they kissed.

"I love you Harry," she whispered kissing him again.

**

School was going well. The students had gotten use to him and they worked hard. Sirius often came to see them and they talked late into the night. And then suddenly it was Halloween.

All students above the 3rd year were visiting Hogsmeade and Hermione had gone to visit Remus. Harry paced the room, tried to read, and tried to correct homework but he couldn't. He hated Halloween. He stood in his study looking at the glass case. This day 20 years ago his parents had died. He sighed, 20 years. What would he do to have them back…?

"Harry," a voice said from the living room. Harry sighed and went into the living room. It was Minerva. "A few teachers are going into Hogsmeade, do you want to come?"

"No, I think I'll stay here," Harry sighed.

"What's wrong Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Just thinking about the day, it's-"

"The day your parents died," Minerva sighed too. "Harry don't worry about it. Come on, come to Hogsmeade."

Harry grabbed his cloak.

"You know every year on this day Albus would spend half the day pouring over his Pensive thinking about your parents."

Harry didn't know what to say to this, instead he said, "I wonder what Sirius is doing today?"

"Probably trying to kill himself," Minerva sighed. "He shouldn't blame himself."

In the Entrance Hall he greeted the other teachers and they all got in carriages to take them to Hogsmeade. It was a nice day though a little bit of wind.

In Hogsmeade they saw a lot of students loaded with bags from Zonko's and Honeydukes. As Harry opened the door to the Three Broomsticks someone came out of it. Harry stepped aside to let them go when he realized who it was.

"Potter," the man sneered.

"Malfoy," Harry hissed back. "What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Oh perfect Potty wants to know what I'm doing," Malfoy laughed.

"I'm surprised you still show your face around here with your master gone." Harry said. He and Malfoy were in each other's faces.

"You better watch it Potter, the Dark Lord isn't gone as you think."  
  
"Teach you a few tricks Malfoy?" asked Harry. "You won't be as powerful as he was."

Malfoy walked away, "The Dark Side will never be totally gone!"

"And neither will be the powerful wizards who defeat them time and time again," Harry replied. Harry stepped inside the Three Broomsticks with Malfoy still on his mind. The other teachers took a table and sat down.

"I wouldn't show my face around here if I was Malfoy," Neville said.

"After what the Ministry did, neither would I," Kalter agreed.

Harry looked at the other teachers, "I didn't hear about this."

"It happened just weeks after you have been put in St. Mungo's. The Ministry raided the Malfoy manor and there were black hoods, a lot of Potions, enough to put Malfoy in Azkaban for life. They took away all of it and fined him heavily. He doesn't have anything expect the Mansion. The Minster thought that would be better than putting him in Azkaban," Minerva told Harry.

"He must have known it was coming to him," Harry said as the drinks came.

Kids were all around. Laughing, getting butterbeers, trying out their stuff from Zonko's. Neville laughed, "Can you remember being so young and care free?"

"I don't think I've ever been carefree," Harry said looking around. "And it seems ages I've been so young."

Minerva laughed, "I feel so old here, I remember your parents running around here. They were always carefree!"

They finished their drinks; "Well I'd better get back to the castle. I have work to do," Neville got up.

"I'll go with you," Harry said and they walked out. "How are you doing Neville?"

"I'm good," he shrugged.

"Glad the Auror days are over?" asked Harry. 

"Even though he is gone, you are still in danger," Neville said looking at the ground.

"I know," Harry replied.

They walked in silence to the front doors. As Harry opened the door Hermione came running towards them.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"Harry," she said. She looked at Neville and then at Harry. She stared at him… "I'm pregnant!"

Harry looked at her, "Oh." He didn't know what to say. And then, "So that excuse to see Remus was a lie?"

"Yes," she replied. "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure."

"Right," Harry replied still stunned. "Okay."

Neville laughed, "Lost for words Harry?"

"Just a little," he blushed. "Wait, oh god Hermione that's great!" He hugged her.

"Caught on didn't you?" Hermione laughed.

"God this kid will be the smartest in the world with you two are parents," Neville laughed.

"Hopefully he'd look like Hermione, minus the teeth!" Harry laughed. "I would hate the baby to have my hair or my eye sight."

"I've seen pictures, all male Potters look like you," Hermione said. "Lets pray for a girl!"

**__**

All right, that's round 2. The next part should be coming soon; I just have to type it! I hope you like it and please r/r. And of course I don't own any of it. It belongs to J.K. Rowling expect the teachers you've never heard of. I made those up.


	3. Quidditch & Christmas

It was a clear cool morning **__**

Here is the next part. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own any of the characters…

It was a clear cool morning. Harry was up with the birds. He looked out the window; it was a little cool but prefect for Quidditch. He sighed and took in the air. "What a day!"

"Hermione! Today's the Quidditch Game!"

"Go back to bed… open presents," Hermione yawned and turned over, "later."

Harry sighed; Hermione never did care for the Quidditch games. He got dressed hurrily and practically ran downstairs. In the Great Hall Minerva was there with a few students.

"Well, well look who it is!" Minerva laughed. "You look happy today."  


"It's the first Quidditch match of the season!" Harry said. "How can you not be happy?"  
  
"Because it happens every year," Minerva said. "But this is your first since you were playing so I guess you have a reason to be happy!"

They ate in silence. Harry chuckled to himself as he ate heartily. He would never eat this way before a Quidditch Game. "Oh look the teams are leaving!" Harry almost shouted.

"I'm surprised you don't go grab your broom and go sneak off with them," Minerva laughed.

"Do I look 17?" Harry asked excitingly.

"No, you don't even look 21," Minerva said. "You look older."

"Darn," Harry said. "I couldn't pass as a 17 year old," Harry sighed. "I guess I am watching the game from the stands today."

"Talking about the stands would you like to go out there and make sure we get good seats?" Minerva asked.

"Oh course!" Harry got up. "Hermione will know where I am!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she looks up in the sky before the stands," Minerva and Harry left to go to the Quidditch Pitch. Students were running around eager for the game to start. 

Up in the stands they talked for awhile wanting for the game to start.

"Hey, this is something I haven't seen in awhile," Neville and Remus joined them. "You aren't going to play Harry?" Neville laughed.

"Minerva says I don't look 17," Harry sighed sadly.

"I hope my husband doesn't look 17," Hermione joined them. "You had to sit at the top didn't you?" She kissed him and sat on the other side of him.

"And here we go ladies and gentleman!" Joey Warren, the competetary yelled. "Here comes Gryffindor, Samas, Benton, Warren, Alda, Farrell, Morgan, Luther!"

  
Gryffindor cheered, Harry clapped madly.

"And Slytherin comes out," Warren said. Harry booed along with the Gryffindors. "Gryffindor is the favorite here, they are the best 7 we have seen in a while."  
  
"Hey Warren, you can't take sides," Harry yelled to him.

"Okay Professor," Joey waved at Harry. "And here we go!"

"Warren of Gryffindor gets it first, he speeds off on the nice birthday present he got from his dad. Look at that speed, I'll have to steal it sometime, its nice! Well anyway, Warren, my brother passes to Alda, what a wonderful Chaser she is! She shoots, SHE SCORES! Gryffindor ahead 10-0!"

Harry jumped up cheering. "GO GRYFFINDOR!" He yelled.

"Um, Professor Potter?" Hermione tugged on his robes. "Act your age!"

Gryffindor was winning 30-0. The Chasers were really good! Harry watched as a Bludger soared towards a Gryffindor Chaser and was hit away by a Gryffindor Beater. There were no penalties yet.

"I seem to remember a few more hostage acts when I played," Harry said.

  
"Well you and Malfoy aren't trying to kill each other on the Pitch are you?" Minerva laughed.

"YES!" Harry bellowed. The Gryffindor Seeker Samas had caught the Snitch. "YES! WE WON!" Harry yelled. "TAKE THAT SLYTHERIN!"

"Harry Potter! SIT DOWN!" Hermione said again.

"Ah Hermione you know you like Slytherin losing!" Harry said looking at her.

"If I am glad, I do not yell like a madman," Hermione reprimanded him.

"We aren't 15 anymore you can't reprimand me," Harry laughed.

"You still act like your 15," said Hermione.

"All right you two," Minerva interrupted laughing. Minerva turned her back to Harry and he stuck out his tongue at Hermione.

**

Winter was coming, the air was getting colder and whenever Harry went to the dungeons he could see his breath. It was nice and snug inside the castle expect for the Dungeons. 

As December rolled in Harry thought about Christmas. He had two glorious weeks off with Hermione. He didn't know what they were going to do Christmas but one morning at breakfast when the owls came that was decided for him.

__

Dear Harry, Hermione, 

I hope you are both well. Arthur and I are having a big Christmas dinner and we are inviting you two. Everyone is coming, even Fred and George who are traveling the world right now. We do hope you will come, as you are almost family. Dinner will be at 4:00pm please send your reply with this owl.

Molly

  
"Hermione want to go to the Weasleys for Christmas?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Hermione said excitingly.

"Then we are going!" Harry said and wrote back to the Weasleys.

**

The days leading up to Christmas were crazy. Hermione was fussing over the state of their robes and presents. Harry was trying to get her to rest and take it easy.

"Oh Harry do fatten your hair!" she snapped at him Christmas morning.

"Hermione is wouldn't stay flat for my wedding. I don't think it will stay flat now," Harry said putting down his comb.

"I've got everything!" Hermione said looking around her. Presents, bags and paper were every where. Harry just shook his head, how could she tell?

"Well if you have everything, lets go!" Harry said and performed a simple levitating spell and they walked out with the presents floating behind them. 

"Wait up!" Remus came running. "Are you going to the Weasleys?" They continued walking.  


"Yes," Hermione replied.

"I've been invited too!" Remus told them. "I didn't know when it was good to leave so I decided I'd leave when you two do!"

"Is Sirius invited too?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he was," said Remus.

"That's good," Harry replied. "Ready?"

They were near Hogsmeade outside the Hogwarts grounds. They disapparated.

**

They apparated in front of the Burrow, Harry looked around yes it was the same Burrow.

"HARRY!" it was Ginny. Dressed in blue dress robes she rushed towards him and hugged him.

"Good to see you!" Harry answered and hugged her back.

"Hello Hermione," Ginny hugged her. "Remus!" and she hugged him.

"Good to see you Ginny," Remus laughed.

"Who else is here?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George just arrived. Percy is coming in an hour. Mom is in the kitchen. Dad is resting, Sirius is here and Bill and Charlie are sleeping. They got here just a few hours ago," Ginny reported to them. "Well come in!" She led them in.

They walked in Harry took in the wonderful smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Harry saw her standing by the stove cooking. She pointed her wand at potatoes, which started slicing themselves.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. She hadn't noticed they had entered.

"Harry!" she screamed and hugged him. "Its so good to see you!" 

"Good to see you too!" Harry smiled. "You are well?"

"Very well," she replied. "Fred and George are in the living room, go in there. Hello Hermione, Remus!"

They walked in the familiar living room. Pictures were all around of places Fred and George had been Ginny and her husband, Percy and his wife, Ron, the twins, the twins in front of their joke shop. Harry took it all in.

"Fred, George," Harry said as he finished looking at the pictures.

"In the flesh, oh Holy Harry Potter," Fred pretended to sob.

"Can I see your scar? Is it really there?" George asked.

"Can I take your picture?" Fred asked.

"Cut it out you two," Hermione laughed and hugged them.

"We not only have the famous Harry Potter in our house but two of the most holy mischief makers," George said. "Nice to see you again Remus."

"Did I hear my godson come in?" Sirius entered. "My partner in crime." He hugged Remus, Harry and Hermione.

"Hello Sirius," Harry laughed. "Merry Christmas."

"What's all this noise?" Bill came down the stairs yawning. "Hello everyone." He said at the sight of everyone.

"Hello Bill," Harry shook his hand.

"I leave for a moment and when I come back my house is crowded with people," Arthur laughed coming in. "Hello and Merry Christmas everyone."

"Hello Minister," everyone laughed and he blushed. "Knock it off."

"Well everyone is here but the hard working Ministry worker," Fred observed.

"Charlie is missing," George said.

"No I'm not," Charlie appeared. "Hello all!"

"Hey Charlie," Harry said shaking his hand.

"Well why is everyone standing up?" Arthur asked. "There's seats for everyone."

Harry led Hermione over a chair and he sat on the floor next to her. Ginny took a seat next to Hermione and Fred and George pulled chairs over to them.

"How's business?" Harry asked.

"Wonderful since you defeated You-Know-Who!" George replied.

"People want to have fun again!" Fred replied excitingly. "We are trying to create a Harry Potter doll that talks."

"Ah, knock it off," Harry blushed. "Where is your shop?"

  
"Well we looked around and we found a city that didn't have a joke shop, its just north of Hogwarts, about two hours away. We opened a shop there but now Fred and I are traveling around, showing off our inventions."

"I'll have to visit sometime," said Harry.

"Oh, famous Harry Potter is going to be in our store!" George pretended to faint.

"Fred, George leave Harry alone!" Mrs. Weasley scolded them.

Sirius chuckled, "Remember Moony, our plans to start a joke shop and look at us now!"

"You went crazy when you decided to start one," Remus laughed remembering. "James was into too until he decided to become an Auror."  
  
"He broke his promise to me, he said once Voldemort had been defeated he'd start one with me," Sirius sighed. 

"Hello?" a voice said from the kitchen. Percy Weasley came into the living room. "Hello everyone." He said in a very dignified voice.

"Your home early," Arthur observed.

"Well nothing was going on at the office," replied Percy.

"Yeah, its Christmas people are busy," Fred laughed.

"You were probably the only one at the office," George said.

"Expect the rats," Harry pointed out.

"Percy and the rats, has a nice touch to it," said Fred.

"All right, time to eat everyone," Molly said to everyone. There was a scrapping of chairs and a lot of talking as everyone rushed to the table.

It took awhile for everyone to sit down. People argued about seats and everything. It ended up that Molly and Arthur had the ends with Harry and Hermione, Fred and George, Bill and Charlie and Percy and Ginny were all facing each other down the table.

Everyone looked at each other and bowed their heads. Harry knew they were all thinking of the same person, Ron. No one said anything for a good minute. 

"Well let's eat before it gets cold," Arthur said raising his head.

There was a great deal of noise, everyone was passing food to each other and people were shouting that they hadn't received the gravy. It was good to be sitting at the large table with his friends all around him, Harry thought as he started to eat.

**

Two hours later they were just finishing desert. Harry sighed he was so full. They went back into the living room and opened gifts. Harry received a few books and a few of Fred and George's inventions. They talked as they opened gifts, they talked about everything, Quidditch, Hogwarts, everything. It felt so good.

Hours later Harry saw that Hermione was getting tired. He stood up; "We'd better go." Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you Molly, Arthur," he hugged Molly and shook Arthur's hand.

He looked at the twins, "Expect me sometime this summer," he laughed and shook their hands. He hugged Ginny and shook Bill, Charlie and Percy's hand. 

"There's a week left in vacation," he told Sirius as he hugged him. "Come and visit."  
  
"Don't worry I will," he said smiling at Remus.

"Mind if I join you?" Remus asked and they left.

**

Two days later Harry had just come up from breakfast. He was looking forward to a day of reading when Remus knocked on the door. Harry let him in only to find Sirius with him.

"Ready to go?" Remus asked.

"Where?" asked Harry confused.

"Oh yeah we didn't tell you," Sirius hit himself lightly on the head. "Well it's a surprise."

"I have to tell Hermione I'm going," Harry told them starting to go back into his room.   
  
"She knows," Remus told him stopping him. "Grab your cloak."

Outside of Hogwarts Remus told Harry to disapparated. "Just say "Little Grandtown."

"That's a weird name," Harry said confused.

"Little Grandtown," they said quietly and they disapparated. 

They apparated into a small town. Snow was falling gently. People bustled around wanting to get out of the cold. Harry looked confused at Sirius who grinned.

"That's where we are going," Sirius pointed. 

He was pointing at a large stone house. It looked like a castle. Harry was sure in the summer ivy would be growing on it and the weeds would be very high so it would be hard to walk through. But now, the snow was on, it looked very medieval. It was dark and lonely.

"Who lives there?" he asked.

"It's a very old house," Remus didn't answer his question. "It was build by a descendant of Godric Gryffindor." Remus and Sirius were looking at the house and not Harry.

Harry took hold of Sirius's shoulder and turned him around, "My father lived there?"

"It's the Potter mansion," Sirius sighed. "Come on, someone is expecting us." He waved them forward as he started to walk up to the house.

They walked silently to the house. Harry looked all around him. His father grew up here. He played in this grass, in this snow. He laughed, talked and had fun on these very grounds…

Sirius knocked. The door was opened in a moment. Harry didn't see who opened it but in a moment a small voice sighed. "Master Black, its good to see you," it was a house elf. 

Sirius hugged the house elf and then pulled back to look at her, "Rosie, good to see you too!"

"Rosie," Remus held out his arms and he knelt to hug her.

"Oh Master Lupin!" 

"And-" Rosie sighed heavily at the sight of Harry.

"Its James' son, Harry," Sirius told her.

"Of course, he doesn't have Master Jamie's eyes," there was a tear in her eye. "Its good to meet you Master Harry."

Harry looked at Sirius, "Good to meet you too." He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to say house elves weren't usually greeted like this. 

"Harry, Rosie was your father's house elf," Sirius explained.

"I had the honor of raising and serving Master Jamie from the moment he was born," Rosie told him. "Would you like something to eat?" She asked suddenly.

"Later Rosie," Sirius said gently. "I have to give my godson his Christmas present. Come Harry."

Rosie went off to the kitchen. Harry, Sirius and Remus went up one of the two large spiraling staircases. In the middle of the two staircases were a lot of candles all-floating around. On the walls were lots and lots of people, most of them had black hair and glasses like Harry. At the top of the stairs Sirius opened the first door on the right. 

It was a teenager's room, Harry observed. Quidditch Posters were hanging on the walls. A few books were on the nightstand. There was a large four poster bed by the nightstand. A trunk stood at the foot of the large bed. 

"My fathers," Harry said slowly looking around.

"Rosie loved your father, she didn't want his room to be deserted. I do believe she cleans this room almost everyday," Sirius said.   
  
Harry looked around more. He opened a closet were black robes were hung up. Harry closed it quickly; there was a nasty smell to them.   
  
Sirius walked over to the closet and opened it, he laughed, "That's smell is from Stink Pellets, very old Stink Pellets… I remember that time well."

"He sometimes came back here even after he was married," Remus told Harry. "He hated the house but loved this room."

"Why did he hate it?" Harry asked.

"Everyone in your family, well most everyone died in this house," Sirius said sadly.

"Your family was the richest, most pure blood family for centuries," Remus explained. "This house had Potters in it for a very long time."

"All Potters were Aurors, and all Potters were killed. An ancient prophecy said a Potter would kill the most powerful Dark Wizard ever, Voldemort knew this and killed all Potters. The best Aurors came from this family."

"And I'm the last Potter?" Harry asked.

"Yes, well unless you and Hermione have a son, there goes the oldest pureblood family," Sirius shrugged. "The Malfoys would never admit it but the Potters are older by a few centuries."

"But on to other things, do you like your present?" Remus asked. "We thought it was time to show you this."

"Its nice seeing where my father grew up," Harry looked around again. "But one question, why does Rosie say Jamie when she speaks about my father?"

"Because as a boy everyone called him Jamie and a year before he went to Hogwarts he insisted on James but Rosie always forgot." Remus explained. And she just kept calling him Jamie. She said he'd always be Master Jamie to her."

Sirius walked over to the drawer beside the empty bed. He looked in. He stood up and looked at Remus. Remus looked away for awhile and then looked back and nodded.

"Harry, take this," Sirius put a hand inside the drawer and pulled out a scarlet medium sized book.

Harry stepped forward and took it. He looked at it and then inside. It was a diary, his fathers. "Thank you Sirius," he held the book tight.

"Let's go," Sirius suggested. With a last glance Remus left. Sirius looked out the window and at the bed before he left. Harry took his last look at his father's room and too left. They walked down the staircase silently. 

Rosie met them at the bottom of the stairs. "Tea?" she asked.

"No thank you Rosie," Sirius said. "We have to be going."

Rosie sighed, "Good bye then Master Black," Rosie said and she hugged him.

Remus hugged her next, "Good bye Rosie. Take care of yourself!"

"It was a pleasure to see you again Master Lupin." Rosie hugged him again. She turned to Harry. "Master Harry, I am glad I was able to meet you. Do take care of yourself." She bowed to him.

"Thank you Rosie," Harry said and to his surprise he hugged the house elf. "Good bye."

Outside the house Sirius turned to Remus and Harry, "This is where I leave you two. Good bye and Merry Christmas."

"Thank you Sirius," Harry hugged him. Remus and he disapparared.

**

It was only later that Harry was able to see the diary. Hermione was sleeping next to him. He opened the dairy and read holding his breath.

_Dear Diary,_

Oh, I had the most exciting day today. It was the first day of classes. Sirius and I had fun. There is a new Transfiguration teacher; her name is Professor McGonagall. See Dumbledore became Headmaster this year because Dippet died. His replacement McGonagall is not one to mess with. Sirius and I can't wait to begin. The rest of our teachers are okay and our classes are easy. We meant a few people today. One boy named Remus Lupin puzzles me. He is very shy, and one of his robes has a tear in it. We saw him on the train and he looked really tired. It seems to me that he's hiding something. He doesn't say much about his family or past. Sirius and I are good friends with Remus. He is very cool. He doesn't like trouble though, that will change! Now the other boy in our dorm, Peter Pettigrew, he's strange too. He is scared of everything. He's so weak and small, but he hangs out with us. He followed us every where today.

Well I'd better go; Sirius just came in from detention. He's one up on me,

James

Harry sighed. He looked up; he could almost see his father writing this. He looked back at the diary and read another entry.

__

Dear Diary,

I can't write long, it's almost midnight. I just got back from detention. I saw the most wonderful girl today. Her name is Lily Evans and she's a Muggle born. She has red hair, green eyes and a smile that could kill. She is so smart too. Oh, I feel so lucky that she is a Gryffindor! 

James

He had to laugh. Sirius was right; his father had loved his mother since he first laid eyes on her. He put the diary away and fell asleep.

**

A week later school started again. It started well again, the students wished though they were still on vacation. One week into term Harry went down to breakfast to find Minerva hurrying around panting.

"Minerva what's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"I forgot, it's the full moon! There's no one to take Remus's classes," Minerva told him.

  
"I'll do them," Hermione said as she walked up to them. She kissed Harry. "You were so tired you left without me this morning."

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?" Minerva asked.

"Hermione you should be resting," Harry said.

"Teaching one day won't kill me," Hermione laughed. "Don't worry Harry."

"But-"

"Minerva I suppose Remus left notes?" Hermione cut Harry off. "I'd like to look at them."

  
Harry worried about Hermione all day. He looked in at her when he was free. He never saw her look happier. That night Hermione told Harry excitingly about her classes. I'd never realized that teaching was so much fun."

"You don't have the paperwork," Harry laughed.

"I told Minerva I'll take Remus's classes during the full moon for now on," Hermione told Harry.

"Maybe you should take my classes, you were always better in Transfiguration than I was," Harry suggested.

"No, its all right," Hermione said grinning. "I'd need a Time Turner to do all you do!"

**__**

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it. The next part should be coming up sometime next week; I just have to write it. There should be two more chapters. Please r/r and I know there are mistakes, I really try and find all of them! J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters but I own the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, I made up those days and Joey Warren. 


	4. The Quidditch Final

Spring was in the air **__**

Here it is the next Chapter! This one is short! I'm sorry! The next one should be coming out soon, it's all written I just have to type it and it's about 20 pages written! It will be the last part! I hope you enjoy, I know there are grammar errors, I try and fix them and please r/r

Spring was in the air. Every morning Harry would wake up and look out the window at the lake. He loved spring; Quidditch was at its best and things looked alive again. 

Hermione was doing okay, she had finally taken Harry's advice and slowed down, she had now tackled the library in Harry's office and he was sure she would read every book by summer. Sirius was now coming a lot more, checking up on both he and Remus and Hermione. Harry and Sirius would spend all night talking when he did come.

Hermione taught Remus' classes every month during the full moon. It seemed she enjoyed teaching more than Harry did. She would spend a few days working on discussions for her classes and a few treats for them.

Spring turned into summer. Usually Harry would spend hours studying not wanting summer to come but this year he didn't mind it. He didn't have to study. He had a lot to look forward this summer baby coming and his promise to see Fred and George.

After Easter the Quidditch Final came. Harry was as nervous as the Gryffindor team who was playing Slytherin. Harry couldn't believe it, the days leading to the Final, there wasn't a lot of tension between the two teams. Harry had to laugh at the memories before each Quidditch Final, as the whole Gryffindor House would escort him to classes to make sure Slytherin didn't do anything to him. 

The night before the game, Harry couldn't do anything. He could only picture what it was like in the Gryffindor common room. He was very restless. He picked up his father's diary and read the page he opened to.

__

Dear Diary,

It had the best day today. We had the first Quidditch Match of the season. Gryffindor against Slytherin and who won? WE DID! Everyone on the team wasn't very fond of Sirius and me, I mean they thought we were just the two little 2nd years and we couldn't take the place of their star Chasers. Sirius and I scored 15 goals! I got ten, Sirius got 5 but he assisted on mine and I on his! The other Chaser got just 2 goals. We killed Slytherin 320-50. Sirius and I were treated like royalty after the game. It felt so good! Sirius and I showed everyone…and it felt so good!

James

**

"And here we go ladies and gentleman!" Joey Warren, the competetary yelled. "Here comes Gryffindor, Samas, Benton, Warren, Alda, Farrell, Morgan, Luther!" 

Gryffindors cheered madly. Harry cheered the loudest. Some people waved Gryffindors flag and banners cheering on the Gryffindors.

"And Slytherin." Joey said. "All right lets go! Welcome to the Quidditch Final! Gryffindor is the favorite here they are in 1st place right now and they are the best team we've seen since Harry Potter was Seeker here."

"He isn't serious is he?" Harry asked Minerva.

"Gryffindor hasn't won since you left," Minerva told him. "You graduating was a real blow to Gryffindor."

"The game is starting!" Joey said excitingly. "The Captains are shaking hands and here we go! Warren takes Quaffle. What a talented Chaser he is, an annoying brother but a talented Chaser. Well anyway he is flying up the Pitch. He passes to Alda, she's been on the team for awhile. Very talented I might add. Probably the best Chaser there is at Hogwarts. She shoots… LAUREN ALDA SCORES!"

Lauren Alda a 7th year pumped the air and high-five Warren. She flew back into position and the game continued. 

"Slytherins are in control… no now the Gryffindors, back to the Slytherins… but because of the nice work of a Gryffindor Beater Warren is back in control. He passes to Farrell who passes to Alda, who drops it to Farrell and he shots and HE SCORES!"

Harry cheered them on. "GO FARRELL!" he screamed with Hermione sighing behind him.

"All right, now penalties so far. Score is 50-0 Gryffindor really wants this! Warren has control of the Quaffle, OUCH! HEY! What was that?"

Warren had passed a Slytherin Beater, who in retaliation hit him over the head with his club. 

"Stupid Slytherins," Harry roared. "GIVE HIM MORE THAN ONE!" He yelled.

The referee awarded Gryffindor two shots, which were put away easily by Warren who was all right and the game continued.

"All right, the score is 70-0, thank you to my brother and here we go. The Snitch has not been seen at all this game so keep your eyes open its bound to show!" Joey said. 

The game continued Gryffindor was killing Slytherin. The Gryffindors were just so pumped that Slytherin couldn't even score. The Gryffindor Keeper came up with a few good saves but it didn't come to him a lot. 

"The score is 100-0 Gryffindor," Joey told the crowd. "THE SNITCH! COME ON SAMAS!" 

The Gryffindor Seeker Samas saw it. He flew after it. The Slytherin Seeker saw it too. Samas was ahead. Samas reached out… YES! HE CATCHES IT! YES! YES! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!" Joey yelled.

Gryffindors stormed to the field. Harry screamed the loudest. He reached the team first. "NICE WORK! WONDERFUL!" He screamed to the team.

The rest of the Gryffindors flooded the field. Harry found himself hugging everyone, he felt so good, so young again. Minerva held the Quidditch Cup. The team went over to accept it. Alda took it as the Captain. The 7th year looked at the two other 7th years, Samas and Morgan.

"Professor Potter," Alda said. "It seems so long ago but it's been just three years since you left. This is the first time in 3 years we have won it. We would like you to take a victory lap with us and the Cup."

"I'm just a teacher, you did all the work," Harry told them. 

"I learned a lot from you Professor," Samas said. "Remember I was reserve Seeker when you were at school. I watched you fly, I tried to pick up on what you did. I think everyone here has learned something from you, in Quidditch or in life."

"Please sir, in honor of us winning the Cup and you returning to Gryffindor," Morgan said. So Harry did, he took the Cup and Samas broom and with the Team they flew around the field with everyone cheering madly. Harry looked around, Hermione and Minerva were sighing and Remus and Sirius were laughing. It was a great day.

**

The excitement of winning the Quidditch Final lasted about a week same as the parties. When Harry went anywhere after dinner he could hear a party going on. He would just laugh and continue on his way.

Finals were coming up. Harry didn't mind though, he didn't have to take them. He didn't have to correct any exams either because the students would be transfiguring something during the exam. He just had to look at them and grade them.

Hermione was now spending all her time reading on the sofa. She had told Harry she didn't think she could walk, she was so big. Harry knew the baby was coming soon. 

  
And summer began. The castle was so quiet. Harry had planned to go back to Sirius's but Minerva had insisted they stay, "In Hermione's condition." She had told them. So instead of going to Sirius, Sirius came to them. He made room for himself in Remus's office and the three of them had a joyful time. Harry secretly debated whether or not to go see Fred and George like he had planned. After asking Sirius they told him he must go and they would watch over Hermione. It took about a week for Harry to go he would stop and ask why he was going and that he shouldn't but Sirius and Remus would tell him to go. Hermione had told it would be good for him to get out of the castle.

So Harry did go with directions from the twins he disapparated from Hogsmeade to town where their store was. He saw it at once, "Weasley's Wizarding Tricks." Harry laughed they had changed their name a little bit. A few kids screaming merrily came out of the store their hands filled with bags. Harry stepped inside.

The walls were filled with jokes. Harry didn't see how you could move with everything. There were Dungbombs and Stink Pellets and all the usual but then were the things the twins had invented. The Canary Creams and fake wands a few other weird stuff. Harry laughed out loud.

"Welcome to Weasleys-" it was one of the twins. They had not been in the store when Harry entered but now they came from the back room.

"Harry!" the other twin, George he guessed said.

"Good to see you old mate!" Fred hugged him.

"Hey guys," he hugged them back.

"How's Hermione?" George asked.

"She's good," answered Harry.

"And our two favorite mischief makers?" Fred grinned.

"Wonderful," Harry told them. "Both right now at Hogwats destroying it. Hermione doesn't move without her wand incase they decide to scare her." The twins laughed. "Nice place you got here."

"Business is very good," George replied looking around.

"And remember they didn't take us seriously when we said we wanted to start one," Fred said.

"Oh how I remember that," Harry laughed. Harry walked around the store looking at things. He should do his Christmas shopping for Sirius here next year. It was the biggest joke shop he had ever been in. It was better than Zonkos. Harry picked a few things out and brought them to Fred and George.

"Harry, it's on the house," Fred said.

"No it's not," Harry protested.

"It's on the house," they said putting it into a bag and gave it to him. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," Harry took the bag.

"Oh Harry we must show you!" George said remembering something. They pulled Harry into the backroom.

"Our latest creation," Fred said holding a doll up.

"Fred, George," Harry said thinking he sounded like Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry everyone wants a doll of themselves." George told him. "It's the newest thing."

"You aren't putting that in your store are you?" Harry asked seriously.

"It's even got a lightening bolt scar on its forehead," Fred pointed out.

"I'll curse both of you if you put that thing up for sale," Harry said taking his wand out of his pocket.

"Naw, we made it as a joke for you," George laughed.

"We wanted to see what you would say," Fred laughed.

Harry smiled, "Well it does look like me."

"Hey Harry, it's about lunch time, want to come along with us?"

"Sure after that though I should be heading home," Harry walked out with them.

"Then lets have a nice big lunch!"

**

Summer drag along. Harry was so anxious about the baby he worked constantly. He finsihed all his curriculum and work as Deputy Headmaster before his birthday. His 22nd birthday came and went. He got presents from everyone and had a very nice dinner.

The baby was going to come any day. Harry didn't leave Hermione's said. She was put in the hospital wing. Harry only left her at night when he went to bed.

It was early one morning Harry was still sleeping. Sirius entered the room and shook him awake.

"Harry… Harry," Sirius nudged him. "Wake up!"

"Too dark," he mumbled.

"Hermione… the baby!" Sirius still shook him.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled jumping up. He threw on robes and he and Sirius ran out. In the hospital wing Harry heard a cry… a baby's cry. Harry gasped. 

Hermione saw them come in. Smiling weakly she said, "Say hello to your son, James Henry Potter." 

**__**

Hope you enjoyed, please r/r. Thank you to everyone who has. I don't own any of the characters; they belong to J.K. Rowling! Expect the Quidditch players and any of the kids cause I made them up!


	5. The New Age of Mischief Makers

"James **__**

All right, here it is! The last part. I swear I am not doing another Never Apart series! I said that the last time didn't I? Oh well, I own James, the teachers you don't know, Laurie and John. And any students I mention if I do. So I hope you like it, there are probably mistakes I stink at English but enjoy the story. Please r/r

"James!" Harry called up the stairs. He waited. He stood at the bottom of the stairs in their house in Hogsmeade. They had moved out of Hogwarts 6 years ago when Laurie was born. They didn't have enough room for 4 people in the place they had in Hogwarts. They had moved into this house in Hogsmeade since it was next to Hogwarts. "James!" he called again. It was September 1st and James was starting Hogwarts. He had just come back from Hogwarts to pick James up. He went up the stairs to James's room.

In his room he found him sitting on his trunk looking out the window, "Did you hear me calling you?" he asked.

"I can't go Dad," James said. Though a little pale right now he could have been Harry's twin. He had inherited the Potter looks, the black messy hair and the glasses. He didn't have Harry's emerald green eyes though. 

"James, you've been looking forward to Hogwarts since you were born!" Harry sighed. He looked at his son, he knew Hogwarts inside out, and he knew all the teachers he had nothing to be afraid of. He wondered if it was living at Hogwarts from now on or meeting the other students. He hugged James. "It will be all right."

"Dad, tell me the story about when you were a 1st year and the train ride!" James pleaded. 

"There isn't time," Harry told him. "You've been waiting for this day your whole life. Don't back out of it. I will be there and so will Uncle Remus."

"What if I don't get into Gryffindor?" James asked.

"Then I won't think any less of you," Harry promised. He hugged him again. "Come on the train will be here soon."

Harry took James' trunk and dragged it downstairs. There was a carriage waiting for them. Harry loaded his trunk in the carriage and they rode to the station, it was just a few minutes walk but Harry needed the carriage to get to Hogwarts after he let James off. As they got out and stood on the Platform the wind flew past them whipping Harry's robes. 

"The annual trip across the lake won't be all that fun since you've seen Hogwarts before," Harry looked down at him.

"It will be okay," James replied. "I get to see how the others react."

"And you know all about the Sorting," Harry laughed. "The most well kept secret, well one of them among the 1st years. No one knows what's going to happen until it does. And you know."

"Its all right, I won't tell anyone!" James smiled up at his father. "ITS HERE! I see it, the train!"

Harry smiled; James was all right now. He knew his son would go through with it. He looked out at the train; all they could see was the smoke. He remembered his own trip to Hogwarts. "Ah there she is."

"Doesn't Hagrid bring the 1st years across the lake?" James asked.

"He will," Harry said. "I'm just seeing my son off. I'm waiting until Hagrid comes." They watched the train come closer.

"'Lo Harry," a deep voice said behind him. 

Harry turned to see Hagrid smiling at him. Still as large as ever Harry did notice something different about him, his beard was gray. "Hello Hagrid."

"Well look who it is," Hagrid hugged James. "'Lo James."

"This is where I leave you," Harry hugged James. "Good luck. See you in a few minutes Hagrid."

Harry got in the carriage and rode off. He watched his son and Hagrid; he was getting so big.

The train came to a stop in a few minutes and everyone got off. "Come here James," Hagrid instructed. "First years! First years!" He called to the crowd.

When the 1st years came they walked along the path and into the boats. James didn't know who was in the boat with him. As they saw Hogwarts everyone gasped but James was looking for the giant squid his father had talked about. Hagrid walked up to the giant doors and knocked. His father answered the door. He looked very impressing in his black robes. The other 1st years looked up at him scared but James smiled. 

"Thank you Hagrid," he said and took the 1st years. They walked silently to a room. James knew they were right near the Great Hall. In the room James looked at him, he always wondered what he did with the 1st years before they entered the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Harry Potter. I am Head of Gryffindor, Transfiguration Teacher and Deputy Headmaster." Harry said looking around. He continued. "In a few minutes you will be joining the rest of the school in the Great Hall but first you must be sorted. The Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your house will be your home for the next 7 years. You will sleep in your house dorms and work in your house common rooms. The House Cup is awarded every year; the House with the most points wins it. Your victories earn points while any rule breaking loses points. It is a great honor to win the House Cup and I hope you can take credit if your house wins. Wait here while I see if they are ready for you."

James looked around; the other 1st years were scared and worried. He felt a little queasy though he knew what happened. 

"Come," his father was back. James watched him as he let the 1st years into the Great Hall. Most of the 1st years gapped at the ceiling but James didn't as he had looked up at the ceiling for half his life. 

His father put a Hat and a stool in front of them. Everyone was looking at the Hat and it started the sing. James listened carefully; he loved the Sorting Hat and its songs. He wondered if he ever repeated a song. He doubted.

His father started to call names. James waited and waited. The Hat took a while on some people while with others he shouted the House right away. 

"Potter, James," Harry called. He looked back at Minerva and Hermione.

James walked up to the Hat. He didn't look at his father though he felt his eyes and a lot of others upon him. Minerva sat up and watched with more interest.

James put them Hat on and it fell over his eyes.

"Ah James Potter, I've been waiting for you. Um, where to put you. You are much like your father, brave, loyal, ohh look at that power. Um not Slytherin, um Hufflepuff of course not. GRYFFINDOR!"

James sighed. He took off the Hat and smiled at his father. He was clapping and cheering along with everyone else. James walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to a ghost.

"Hey Nick," He greeted him.

"Good to see you again young Potter," Nick laughed. "We haven't seen you in awhile. The other ghosts are hoping that now you are back at Hogwarts you will visit us?"

  
"Yeah I'd love to!" James smiled. "Ever since we moved out I haven't had time."  
  
"We understand completely!" Nick said.

They watched the rest of the Sorting. A boy named "Tang, John" was sorted into Gryffindor and Nick moved over to let John sit next to him. James wondered why he did this; he still wanted to talk to Nick. But then James thought Nick wanted him to meet his new classmates. When the sorting was over Minerva got up.

"Welcome to a new year." She said and looked around. "Eat up!" She laughed and sat down.

James started helping himself to food. He loved the food at Hogwarts; the house elves made very good food. 

"So what's your name?" he asked John.

"John," he replied. "You?"

"James Potter," James said.

"So that's your dad up there?" asked John pointing to his father.

"Yeah, he's talking to my godfather," answered James. "Are you pure blood?"

"Half," John told him. "But my dad died when I was little so I've lived in the wizard world my whole life."

"So have I of course," James shrugged.

They continued to eat. When they finished eating Minerva stood up. 

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Now that we are fed I have a few things to say. First no magic in the corridors, no one is go near the Forbidden Forest and Quidditch Trials will begin 2 weeks into term," She looked around. "Off to bed."

A boy stood up at the other side of the table. He had a shiny badge on, James couldn't see the writing on it but he guessed it was a Perfect. He called to the 1st years and they went of towards the Gryffindor Common Room. James felt so full of food and a little tired that a few times he almost went a different way because he knew shortcuts. At the picture of the Fat Lady the boy said, "Shooting Star." And they entered.

James knew where to go and John followed him. They found their trunks, "I see our trunks are next to each other." They laughed and got ready for bed.

The next day James got up a few minutes before breakfast. As he and John walked down to breakfast he felt good. He knew where to go unlike his other classmates. Down in the Great Hall he noticed his father was not there. He took a seat and got his schedule. He looked at it and sighed.

"We have Harry Potter first!" he heard people say and John hit him on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah great," James sighed. He was hoping he wouldn't have his father's class so soon. He was wondering if his classmates would treat him differently. Would they think his father would give him special treatment? The Gryffindors had been treating him okay so far. Some stared but most ignored him. 

"James," John said. "We don't want to be late to your dad's class!"

James sighed and left with John. John followed James to the Transfiguration room since James knew where it was. 

In the room there were two other student who had taken first room seats. They looked pretty scared. James shook his head and went to the back. As they went by his dad's desk Harry greeted them barely looking up. He was sitting at this desk reading something. 

James and John took two seats in the back. They waited for everyone else. 

When the bell rang Harry stood up. He saw the rest of the class waiting outside. Harry told hem to come in. They looked really nervous.

"Welcome everyone," he greeted them and took roll card. When he got to James' name he did the same thing he did to the others, he called his name and looked up as they said "Here". James smiled; his father didn't wink at him or anything. 

The lesson went all right; Harry gave them all a lot of notes and then set them to work. James sighed and he worked next to John, his father made everything look so easy but he couldn't transfigure the pin into a needle. 

At the end of the lesson only James and John were able to do it. James tried repeating everything his father did when he transfigured things but he found out quickly that it didn't work because all he does is flick his wrist. When the bell rang James packed quickly and started to leave with John but Harry called him back.

"James wait," Harry called. "How are you finding school?"

James looked quickly at everyone else leaving, "Its great Dad."

Harry smiled, "Do you like Gryffindor?"

"Yes, its good!" James said. "I have to go get to my next class!" And he hurried off with Harry watching him.

**

"Hermione, I'm home," Harry called as he entered the house that night.

"Daddy!" Laurie screamed and came running. Harry picked her up and hugged her. 

"Hello sweetie!" He kissed her.

"Did you bring James home?" she asked.

"He's at school silly," Harry laughed. He tickled her.

"Harry?" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"Coming," he entered the kitchen still holding Laurie.

"How is James?" Hermione asked at once.

"I love you too Hermione," Harry laughed and put down Laurie. "He's fine! You know we have it good, other parents don't see their children until Christmas, or the end of the year."

"I know," Hermione replied. "I just hope he likes it."

"He told me he did," Harry hugged her. "And we still have the little devil."

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Hermione started to smile. "Sirius stopped by today. He got something for Laurie."

"Oh no," Harry sighed.

Laurie came running in holding a broomstick. "I can fly Daddy!"

"Trust Sirius to give her a broomstick," Harry laughed weakly. "And don't tell me, um I can see the future, I see me showing her how to ride it."

"Sirius said you are the famous Seeker," Hermione laughed.

"Good old Sirius," Harry said.

"Daddy will you teach me to fly?" Laurie asked. 

Harry sighed, "Yes but not tonight. This weekend maybe."

"Sirius is always looking out for the good of the kids," Hermione laughed.

"He treats them like grandchildren," Harry said. "Though I possible he almost is, as he was the closest thing to my father."

"I say they are growing up better than you or I ever did," said Hermione.

"Much better than me!" Harry said.

**

It was five weeks into term, and Harry was starting to notice James was very quiet. He wondered if something was wrong but he didn't dwell on it. He was always with John Tang and he had no doubt they were best friends. Quidditch Trials had been the past week and though James tried out he didn't make it. First years never made it.

One day Harry was in his office. It was right after breakfast but he didn't have a class. He had just taken off his heavy cloak; it was starting to get cool. November was here and bringing in the cold weather. But with the roar of the fire in his office and with his heavy cloak on it felt like summer. He settled it to start correcting papers when someone knocked on the door. He opened it to let Minerva in. She looked harassed.

"Here you are!" she said to him. "We have a problem!"

"What is it?" Harry asked facing her.

"Someone broke into Mullen's office," Minerva said.

"How much damage?" asked Harry.

"Stink Pellets, some things broken, a ripped Slytherin flag and a Gryffindor flag," Minerva reported.

"So it was a Gryffindor," Harry leaned back in his chair.

"It looks like it," Minerva said grimly.

"I'll talk to them," Harry promised.

That night he did talk to them. They didn't seem surprised that he was there, word gets around quickly at Hogwarts. No one came forward though but Harry wasn't surprised. 

Harry thought his talk had done it. He had told them if it ever happened again he would find out who it was and he would punish them greatly. For two weeks nothing happened and things were back to normal. Until one morning…

Harry stood in Neville's office; it had been hit the night before. 

"I'll kill them!" Harry threw something down and walked out. Neville started cleaning things not daring to look at Harry who looked like he could kill. He talked to them again, but nothing happened because of it. 

And then it started; every night another room would be hit. Harry didn't know what to do, teacher's locked their doors but they were still hit. Harry's room still wasn't hit and soon only he and Remus were safe.

A week later Remus rushed into his office, he had just been to his and it had been hit. Harry rushed there, it was Gryffindors, and the flag was there. 

"I don't believe this!" Harry was outraged.

Remus had to laugh, "I thought the Gryffindors liked me."

"I'll kill them," Harry said. "I will kill them!"

"Harry just calm down," Remus said.

"What are they playing at?" I can understand Mullen's, but yours and everyone else's?" Harry put his hand in his hair. "I swear I will get down to the bottom of this!"

**

A week later when Harry walked in his office he was surprised to find someone else all ready there. 

"Harry, I came to talk to you and I found this," Minerva said pointing to his office. 

Harry stepped inside; it was a complete mess. His desk drawers were all pulled out, a few plants were on the ground, his pictures were messed up and his Firebolt was on the ground. Harry closed his eyes and opened them it wasn't a dream. 

He pulled out his chair; he wanted to see if anything was under it. 

"Minerva I wish I-" But he stopped. On the chair was a silvery cloth. Harry touched it; he felt a piece of parchment under it. And it was an old piece of parchment. "Minerva, I think I know who it is."

That night after dinner Harry walked stiffly to the Gryffindor Table. James was just leaving with his friends.

"James," Harry said. "You're coming with me tonight!"

"Dad, I have homework to do," James pointed out.

"You can do it at home," Harry replied. "Move NOW!"

James looking sick didn't reply. He and Harry walked briskly out of Hogwarts without talking. In the carriage to bring them to Hogsmeade James looked out the window not daring to look at his father who was staring straight ahead. 

At home James ran to his room and Harry stormed into the kitchen where Hermione was.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked as he entered. 

"I went to my office today only to find out someone had broken into it," Harry paced the whole room unable to stay still. "And the mystery person left a cloak on the chair. My Cloak was left on that chair."

"Oh no Harry," Hermione grasped. "He wouldn't."

"He did," Harry said. "I thought he would be okay with the Cloak, but no he's used it to hurt people. And not only did he mess up my room and almost every teacher's room, he messed up his godfather's. The one who helped get him that Cloak!"

"Have you talked to him yet?" Hermione asked.

  
"I've bee too mad," said Harry. "I'm going up there as soon as I can cool down."

A half an hour later Harry rapped on James' bedroom door. James didn't reply and Harry entered.

"James."

"Dad," James said not looking up.

"I'm glad to tell you I've caught the kid messing up the offices," Harry told him. "Give him back the cloak he left in my office for me." He held out the Cloak.

James didn't reply.

"Why James?" Harry asked.

James put down his quill; "I'm not you. And I'll never be you."

"People think you are suppose to be me?"

"People expect me to be like you," James told him. "And they were pretty disappointed. They told me I'm not a Potter, I couldn't even make the House team. They said if I did this, I'd be a Potter."

Harry sighed he remembered being a 5th year and thinking he had to be greater than his father… he looked down at James who looked pretty scared. He knew how he felt though he never destroyed teacher's rooms. "When I was a 5th year I thought the same thing you did."

James looked at him a little confused. But then he frowned, "Couldn't have been too hard for you. All those times you defeated Voldemort."

"Oh yes but I was young and foolish. I was made Quidditch Captain and everyone thought I would be just like my father because they said he was the greatest Captain Gryffindor ever had," Harry stopped remembering winning the Cup as Captain for the first time. "Quidditch practices were horrible. I didn't know what to do and the Beaters were always fooling around."  
  
"Did you get over it?" James asked. He loved hearing Harry's stories. "We did. We won all our games and the Cup. But just like my father, I did something that he would do with out even thinking about it. And that is what makes me like my father. I learned that year that my father was the greatest but so was I just in different ways."

"When will I be as great as you?" James asked.

"You all ready are," Harry told him. "Ever since you were born you were as great as me. I know it, your mother knows it and everyone else will know it soon. But you don't have to go out proving it."

"I'm sorry Dad that I did that thing to the teacher's rooms," James said quietly.

"Its forgiven James," Harry said. "But I think your godfather would like to know who did it and you will be the one to say it."

"Why?" asked James.

"Because he's your godfather," Harry insisted.

"Okay I will Dad," said James. "Hey Dad, um well John was showing me some stuff the other day, you know Dungbombs and stuff. Well if we use them will you get mad?"

"Now I know why I named you after my father," Harry laughed. "As long as you don't hurt anyone."

He hugged James and started to walk out of the room. He turned around though, "If you want tips, go to your godfather, if you want the whole story, go to Uncle Sirius."

"I love you Dad," James told him.   
  
"I love you too James," Harry said and closed the door behind him. Out in the hall he heard Hermione talking to Laurie.

"Now go to bed honey," she said quietly.

"Where's Daddy?" Laurie asked.

"Good night sweetie," Harry said from the door. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss, which he caught and sent one back to her. She giggled. 

Hermione came out into the hall, "How did it go?" she asked.

"It went all right," Harry said leading her into their bedroom. "But I think we have a troublemaker on our hands." 

"Oh no," Hermione sighed and closed the door behind them.

**__**

Hope you liked it. Please r/r. J.K Rowling owns Harry, Hermione, Neville, Neville, Sirius, Remus and any character you know from the books! 


End file.
